


Prodigal Son

by Hastings1066



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hastings1066/pseuds/Hastings1066
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bjorn thinks about his decision to leave Kattegat and the impending reunion with his father</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prodigal Son

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 cannot come soon enough, so I wrote this to fill the void

Ragnar was in Hurstwic, Ragnar was Husrtwic. Bjorn repeated this in is head several times and still could not believe it. He drew his cloak tightly around himself and leaned towards the fire. He had not seen in his father in almost four years, not since he and his mother had left Kattegat, after that whore had strutted in. 

Behind him, Bjorn could hear the laughter of his friends and step-uncle over some joke, but there was no joy for him tonight. He had seen his father's ship and a chill had settled into his bones. They would have to meet again, eventually, and Bjorn was unsure of how he would react. Perhaps he should av....Bjorn did not even finish the thought. To avoid this would be cowardly. He was man now and he could not run from his problems. Bjorn inhaled deeply and sipped his ale, trying to calm his nerves. Tomorrow, he would go and see his father tomorrow.

"And what troubles you, nephew?" Bjorn looked up and saw Snorri, his step-uncle and captain, standing over him. "May I sit?" he asked and Bjorn nodded. Snorri sat and held his hands to the fire, sighing as the warmth washed over him.

"I saw a ship from Kattegat dock earlier." he began and Bjorn was silent. "I take it that the ship is your father's?" Bjorn nodded. Snorri grunted and leaned back. "Well, that is no reason to be wearing such a long face, young nephew. Your father will be delighted to see you again. Not to mention, you will see all the friends of your childhood as well."  
Bjorn smiled at the thought of seeing Floki and the others again, but he was still unsure about his father. 

"Will he really be happy to see me, uncle?" Bjorn asked, bitterness steeping into his voice, despite himself. "He was furious when I chose my mother over him. We had never truly fought before that, but when I told him I was leaving.....we screamed at each other and then we drew steel. It took two of his men too break us apart." Snorri looked into the flames and rubbed his eyes. "My son and I, we fought before our last parting, and when he died....I have regretted it every day since. Believe me, he will be happy to see you again."  
Snorri stood and clapped Bjorn on the shoulder. "Until then, eat, drink, and be merry. The raiding season was good, and your comrades miss your company." Bjorn nodded and stood. Snorri was right, he would take his chances tomorrow, but tonight as for celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Snorri is a real Viking name


End file.
